


Your Doom , My Destiny

by nightowl77



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightowl77/pseuds/nightowl77
Summary: Krypton is destroyed and those that fled in time take refuge on earth. During the Arthurian times. Hiding from humans and isolating themselves as a kingdom and taking in any with magic , they attract the attention of Uther Pendragon. To seek peace once more , they send their crown Prince, Kal of the house of El as well as his cousin Kara Zor - El , third in line for the thrown and things don't go as smoothly as the two would've hoped.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kara Danvers/Morgana (Merlin), Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 33
Kudos: 104





	1. El envoy

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted at the top of his lungs for his man servant. Camelot was to play host to the Royal family of Krypton. The house of El . Krypton had formed hundreds of years ago, Rumour has it that they were descendents of a powerful race of fae. Though there had been no proof apart from the strange religion that the kryptonians practiced .  
  
There was little knowledge of krypton, their home had only been glimpsed by a few, it was said to be beautiful and enchanting. Though trade with krypton was common none were permitted to entire the heart of the kingdom, Kandor, before seeing the council of nobles and lesser royals that acted as a go between to the Royal family. When Uther had declared war against magic, he had marched his army on kryptons' boarders with the information that Krypton practiced magic.  
  
However, He did not make it pass the boarders. Krypton road out in the thousands to meet Uther. They managed to broker a treaty of some kind after Uther gave the order to attack which ended with the forces of krypton overwhelming his completely.  
  
Now, more than two decades later rumours have begun to rise. Whispers that Krypton has been taking in those with magic since even before the purge and to this day. The Royal family, as a show of faith , has sent members of their house to greet and assure the king that these rumours are false. They have sent Kal El and Kara Zor - El as their representatives.  
  
Kal, heir to the throne and prince of Krypton and Kara , his cousin second in line to the throne if anything where to happen to the Prince.  
  
" Merlin! " Arthur yelled again. He was going to be late. The two Royals were to arrive at the second bell and Arthur was still in his trousers without a shirt. A loud bang was heard outside his chamber doors before Merlin came speed walking in with his shirt and jacket. " I heard you the first four times! " the servant shouted back as he threw the clothes at Arthur who caught them mid air. " You do realise I'll be expected to greet the Kryptonian envoy, right ? " Arthur pouted slightly as he threw the clothes back at Merlin so he could be dressed.  
  
" Why? You nervous your royal pratness? "  
  
***  
Arthur stood at the steps of the castle awaiting the convoy nervously. If things went south during the visit it could mean war. Camelot could not afford to go to war with a nation like krypton. He glanced to his side where Morgana stood in a red gown that was more modest than usual, a white fur wrapped around her shoulders. He had only got Morgana back after losing her for a year. He couldn't imagine what she had gone through.  
  
" You don't have to be here, you can stay inside and greet them at the feast. " Arthur tried to sound indifferent but care leaked out of him at every end. " I'm not made of glass, I can handle a simple greeting. Besides I can't leave this to your uncultrued arse " Morgana added the last part with a bit more bite than usual which Aruther failed to notice. He could hear Gwen inhale sharply and a few of the knights snicker.  
  
He expected to hear Merlin laughing but instead he was staring at Morgana. He was about to slap his servant upside the head when the trumpets began to blow. " They're here " Merlin said, his eyes shifting to the two figures surrounded by knights of krypton in their red and blue. Trailing behind the knights were at least five dozen foot soldiers and a cart of supplies.  
  
The two royals rode in with straight backs and strong features. Kal, his eyes a bright blue and his hair a dark black, his jaw set. Beside him had to be his cousin. The blonde was as beautiful as rumour said. Her eyes as blue as her cousins if not more so when they caught the light.  
  
They both were in armour not surprising Arthur. It was known that the Lady Kara was a skilled fighter , riding out with patrols often and going on missions and diplomatic efforts.  
  
Arthur saw her eyes linger on Morgana. Of course, the jealousy has started already, he thought. People were always so quick to judge when it came to Morgana.  
  
He watched as both royals dismounted with grace barely making a sound. The two walked forward at an easy pace.  
  
" Prince Kal, Lady Kara " Aruther gave a shallow bow to them both and saw Morgana do the same. " You must be Prince Aruther and you must be the lovely Lady Morgana " the Prince gave a bow of his own before shaking hands with Arthur and pressing a light kiss to Morgana's knuckles. " Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana the tales of your beauty do you no justice " Kara gave a bow to Arthur and kissed Morgana's hand lightly.  
  
Morgana couldn't help but smile. This was going to be far to easy. All she had to do was sabotage the talks and by the end of this , Camelot would see a new dawn.  
  
*****  
  
" These chambers are dull compared to the ones we have in Kandor. " Kal said to his cousin who was sitting on the chest of clothes she brought with. " I think they're quite nice " Kara said as she got up and lifted the chest with a single hand and placed it at the foot of her bed.  
  
" Remember why uncle sent us, we're here to keep the peace. The humans can't find out about us. " Kara said gently to her younger cousin. When their first home krypton died half her world perished with it. With persuasion of her mother , Alura , many of her people began to settle here awaiting the destruction of their home. Kal and his parents came to this planet over a decade sooner then Kara did. Kal growing under the light of Sol had blessed him and all their people with extrodinary gifts. Kara had trouble experiencing it even after knowing she would be stronger.  
  
The people had decided to elect the House of El as their rulers. Though they could be removed by way of voting or defeat in combat.  
  
Even though Alura had suggested this planet as a new home, kryptonians had settled here hundreds of years earlier. They were few and had settled away from the warring nations that soon rose up to become kingdoms, because of this , it was only fair to keep some of the old ways. A council was formed, they could challenge the Royal family and would have to be consulated before any major descions were made however the head of the family would have the final say in matters unless it was brought to a public vote.  
  
" I know " Kal wasn't just here to just keep the peace. Unlike Kara who had earned the respect of their people and their family, Kal as heir and Jor - El's only son had more to prove. He had to show his father that he could lead a diplomatic mission just as well as Kara or any member of council could. " That Arthur looks like the prat everyone says he is " Kara snorted at that. " Careful cousin, we are guests in their home. " Kal sighed at his cousins scolding before his eyes lit up. " The Lady Morgana is quite the beauty " Kara pulled a face at her cousins far away gaze Even though she agreed.  
  
A knock on the door brought their attention to the guard , Lazia Vo - seg, born to a noble house of krypton and a great warrior. Her speciality being tracking. Her eyes were a light brown, her hair dark and her frame small but lethal. " Prince Arthur's man servant requests entry " Lazias' voice was soft like molten steel waiting to harden. " Send him in , Lazia " Kara gave a soft smile to the warrior who ducked her head.  
  
The servant , Merlin stumbled in, tripping over the carpet. Before he could introduce his face to the floor Kal grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped his would be fall. Merlin stood straight a nervous smile on his face. " thank you! " Merlin rubbed the back of his head chuckling. Kara raised an eyebrow at her cousin but did nothing. " Of course , I assume you have a message from your Prince? " Kal said with a smile and expectant eyes.  
  
" Yes, the feast will begin at the fourth bell, he asked if there was anything you might need before then ? " Merlin easier an eyebrow leaning forward slightly.  
  
Kara shared a look with Kal before answering " Perhaps some fresh air, a short ride would be nice " Merlin nodded happily. " Great , do you want me to get Arthur? " Kal was surprised that this servant seemed to be on a first name basis with the Prince. " No it's fine but if you must I won't stop you " Kara smiled before heading behind the screen to change out of her armour and mail.  
  
Merlin turned to look at Kal " Will you be coming as well ? " Kal shook his head, he'd been riding for a week and would prefer some much needed rest. " No , I'd prefer a moment alone to rest after my journey. I trust that my cousin will be taken care of " Merlin knew that the last part was more of a statement than a request and took it as such. He turned to leave after being dismmised by the Prince of Krypton.  
  
" Lazia ? " Kara knew Lazia could hear perfectly even when she was stationed outside of her chambers. A few seconds later Lazia walked in , spear in hand. She bowed her head to the Prince and stood in the door way to Kara's chambers.  
  
" Lazia, would you mind accompanying me on the ride? I'm not sure I want to go riding alone with the Prince of Camelot quite just yet. " kara emerged in form fitting leather breeches and a navy blue cotton shirt that was partially laced , her sword in its deep red leather sheath at her waist.  
  
Lazia smiled softly and her composure was less threatening. " It would be an honor " Lazia bowed her head slightly. "shall I ready us fresh horses then ?" Kara gave a nod as Lazia dissaperad and within moments a new guard was posted at her door and she was waving her cousin off.  
  
Kara was alone for the first time in days. Kara was no fool. If they failed to lie to Uther and tell him that they weren't taking in those with magic , there would be war. A war in which lives where lost. No Kryptonian life would be taken. Unless there was magic involved. The fear Kara held was for the humans. Things changed when her people came here. She could see it the moment she arrived. They were different, those who settled here were more like the humans than the Kryptonians that had fled in time to escape the destruction of their world.  
  
The krypton she knew was dead. Here they were, are and will be who they need to be in order to survive. No matter the cost. If Camelot turns out to be a threat, they would be wipped from the face of the earth and by the light of Rao ,Kara couldn't bare to see that many lives lost for one man's fear of powers he does not understand.  
  
" In Rao I place my faith and from Sol do I ask for strength " Kara fell to her knees breathing in deeply. Paying no mind to the raven that had been watching her since her arrival. Kara's eyes glowed with heat and power before returning to their natural color. She took one final deep breath to centre herself before climbing back to her feet.  
  
****  
  
" sister " Morgana turned to see Morgause cloaked and probably armed. Her sisters hair was down and her eyes were alight with mirth. There was a small chill in the forest despite it still being light out.  
  
" The Kryptonians are here , you were right. They have magic. They must. I saw lady Kara lift a trunk that three of Camelots' knights struggle with , with a single hand. I saw her eyes change color " Morgana held her sisters hands as she gave her report.  
  
" As I knew they would, but you must be careful. They are not what they seem. You must make sure that when they leave they will return with an army. " Morgana frowned at her sister. If Krypton were to attack Camelot would have a slim to none chance of surviving. The battle she waged was against Uther. Morgause saw the doubt in her young sisters mind.  
  
" Morgana, in order for our kind to flourish and be free from Uther, we must destroy all those like him, " Morgause could still see a silver of doubt in Morgana "We must protect ourselves and our people from those who wouldn't hesitate to burn us all at the stake for simply being born different "  
  
" You're right, in order to rebuild we must tear down the old. " Morgana slowly began to realize the truth in her sisters words. Neither of the saw Kara or Lazia riding in their direction until it was too late. Lena whipped her head around at the laugh she heard. Her eyes widened when she realized it had come from the lady Kara and one of her guards. Quickly Morgause hid behind a boulder crouching low and pulling branches to further hid herself.  
  
Morgana turned back around and began to force her tears to fall. She forced herself to think of the day her father died and when she found out Uther had been lying to her and keeping her from her sister. How people like her were being hunted for the magic the courses in their veins.  
  
" Lady Morgana ? " She heard the foreign Lady's concerned voice. She heard her dismount and send the woman accompanying her to fetch some water before a surprisingly soft hand touch her shoulder. Morgana turned her head slightly to look back at her new pawn and was suddenly struck by her strikingly blue eyes that were a wash with concern.  
  
" Are you all right? Ok that was stupid - you clearly aren't alright, but is there something I can help with, you just... .. you look so sad " The blonde turned the raven haired girl before her to look at her more fully , searching for any visible injuries.  
  
Morgana gave a painful smile. The blonde really was concerned about her. Her heart gave a painfully lurch even though she began crying of her own accord her tears began to burn genuine. " It's nothing , I'm fine. " Morgana said shifting more to the left to hide Morgause. Kara didn't seem to notice the deliberate move but she did notice there was more than heartbeats then there should be.  
  
Grabbing Morgana she brought the girl behind her before drawing her sword. " Show yourself! " Morganas' heart wanted to tear itself out if her chest. Surely if Kara knew that they both had magic she would show mercy to her own.  
  
" I mean you no harm " Morgause held her hands up slowly and calling her magic to the surface if she needed it. " High Priestess? " Kara drew her sword higher, pressing Lena into her back.  
  
  
  
" You know who I am ? " Morgause raised an eyebrow while fighting the smile that was tugging at her lips. Of course. If this girl truly had magic then of course she would know.  
  
" I can sense your power, what are you doing in the woods of Camelot? It isn't a place for people like you. " Kara avoided saying ' us ' she was a nice person but not everyone was nice. From what she could tell about the women before her, she was a high priestess. Kara could see the aurora of power she held around her. Kara had come across one high priestess and it wasn't the best experience.  
  
" Or you " Morgause watched as the girls face flicker with uncertainty for a split second before she spewed out a futile replie,  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about "  
  
" I think you do. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. " Morgause looked passed the blonde to see Morgana who has practically glued to the Kryptonians' back. There was an uncertainty in those green eyes Morgause couldn't understand.  
  
" You didn't answer my question. What are you doing in Camelot! " Kara needed to change the topic and fast. If this women knew her secret she had to be dealt with. Quietly and quickly. The humans could never know her secret.  
  
" What better way to strike at Uther, than to take his beloved ward? " Morgause smiled wickedly an insane look in her eyes that caused Morgana to reach out and grip the blonde warriors side. Whether the action was to keep up the rouse or out of fear was something none of them would ever find out. Nevertheless Morgause took a step forward with a laugh. This girl, whoever she may be and with what magic she may or may not have were no match for her powers.  
  
" Take another step closer and I will make it your last. " suddenly Lazia was behind Morgause a sword pointed at the small of her back. She could feel the point of the blade break through the fabric. The blade went no further at a command from Kara.  
  
" Leave this place priestess and no harm will come to you. I know what it is like to be hunted. " Karas' eyes flashed with an intense empathy Morgause had not expected. Perhaps there was more to the girl than it seemed.  
  
" Abandon this foolish plan. Leave while you still have a chance. " Kara's face turned hard her nostrils flaring a she tightened the grip she had on her sword significantly. Surprise was written all over the High Priestess's face .  
  
" You would let me go? " She could see Morgana's shoulders relaxing slightly and she could also feel the sword at her back push a little harder against her.  
  
" Yes. But if you ever try something like this again, I will make you bleed " Kara's normally sunny and light attitude was gone. In her place was a steel forged warrior of the House of El who would show no mercy.  
  
" I will not forget this, Kara Zor - El " Morgause bowed her head in respect as she dissaperad in a cloud of smoke and winds. Lazia dropped her sword back into it's sheath at her side and walked over at a brisk pace to check on Kara and Lady Morgana  
  
" You let her go ? " Morgana asked with a small voice. For once, in almost a year , Morgana was that naive young girl again. She could see the compassion in this women who stood before her offering a drink from a water skin and then the memories came rushing back to her. Merlin handing her water after leaving her to fend for herself against those undead knights. Merlin who was her friend. Who turned her away when she needed him most. Who poisoned her. Who would have let her die.  
  
Morgana knocked the water to the ground and out of the Kryptonians hand and watched as it spilled across fine leather boots. She snapped her head up as she felt her throat tighten. She fell to her knees clawing at her throat. " Morgana! " The blonde crouched beside her from behind. Arms wrapped around her and she was being rocked back and forth. "breathe , Morgana." The voice was gentle and feather light in ears.  
  
" Easy now, deep breaths " Kara made her voice as soft as possible. When she was twelve Krypton finally died. Her pod had been knocked of course. She spent years in the phantom zone. Trapped in her own mind watching everything she'd ever known go up in flames. Sometimes she could even see Daxam being flung out of orbit. She could recognize a panic attack when she saw one and it seemed Morgana was having a bad one.  
  
  
  



	2. The beginning of something strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast and Arthur's reaction to his father's announcement

" Tonight I have the honor of welcoming The Prince Kal - El , heir to the throne of Krypton, " Uther's voice boomed across the banquet hall, his eyes skating over to Kara with an unnamed glint in his eyes. "and his cousin the Lady Kara Zor - El! " 

The hall was filled with Camelots best. From nobles to lords and the finest knights. Including the warriors of Krypton. They were dressed in clothes suited for a banquet, not overdressed for warriors but not underdressed to sell Krypton short, their clothes were fine and of the finest quality. 

" The honor is ours , we only hope that our presence will further strengthen the alliance between our nations " Kal and Kara both stood raising goblets with smiles, the two were dressed to represent The House of El. Kara in a dark blue dress that was off the shoulders, her hair was up in intricate braids studded in red jewels while Kal was dressed in the same shade of dark blue while his crown was studded in blood red rubies. 

" Well then, let the feast begin " Morgana who was sitting at Uthers side acting as a buffer between Kara and her guardian, said after receiving a nod from Uther. Morgana was wearing her cream dress that left her dripping in jewels. She could almost feel the hatred some of the older members of court and many of the younger members held for her. After the incident in the woods it made her mind clearer. Camelot had to be razed to the ground. She couldn't help it if there was collateral damage. She would do whatever it takes. All she had to do was make sure either Arthur or Uther screw up with the Kryptonian party. 

Though she did feel bad for the blonde. She did help her through her panic attack. She even lied to the guards and covered everything up. No one but Uther knew about her panic attack and he knew nothing of Morgause which was more than she could have hoped for. 

" I heard you had trouble in the woods, are you alright, Morgana ? " Uther cast her a worried look from his spot beside her as he cut a piece of beef and brought it to his mouth while chewing slowly.

" I'm fine my Lord, The Lady Kara and her knight came to my aid " Morgana plastered a smile on her face and out the corner of her eye she could Merlin' s confused face, his grip on the wine pitcher he held was making his knuckles turn white. Morgana couldn't help to keep the smile from turning into her signature smirk as she gave the blonde beside her. 

" Is this true, you came to the aid of my ward? " Uther was shocked that this woman, why would she help? What was in it for her? Did she have a motive ? Either way part of him was grateful and fully indebted to the blonde who smiled politely at Morgana. 

" Not exactly , Your Majesty.. .. I was out for some fresh air when I heard the Lady Morgana in distress my warrior, we don't have the knight system in krypton, " Kara kept her voice even but she could see people begining to cast their eyes upon the High table. " anyways Lazia went to fetch us some water and give us a brief moment of privacy " Kara said honestly, it was the truth ... ... just not the full truth that's all. She had no quarrel with magic unless it had a quarrel with her. 

" What happened ? " Arthur smiled up at the serving girl who poured him some more wine which Kal and Kara didn't miss and made a note to speak about it later. Though the Kryptonians could see the genuine worry in his eyes. 

" A panic attack " Kara said it in a matter of fact tone as she sliced into a roasted baby patato that was dripping with butter and herbs. She cast her eyes over to Morgana for a second before looking back to her food and popping the piece of potato into her mouth. 

" Morgana ? " Uther looked at his ward with large eyes the hand hold his knife trembled in anger. Gauis should have done a thorough check on Morgana's health after she'd been found two months ago. Something like this should never have happened. He would be having a word with the old man later.

" My time away from Camelot has left many scars " Morgana cast her eyes down and kept it there when she was sure she'd heard Merlin scoff and almost every candle in the room burned hotter, thankfully no one had seemed to notice 

" Then I must thank you Lady Zor - El " Uther felt a need to thank this woman properly and he knew just how. Her actions have made his past choices man out quite nicely. He would rest easy tonight. 

" Please no need for such formality , just Kara is fine " the blonde smiled taking a sip of her wine. In the end this was a diplomatic mission anyways. The further she strengthened the ties between their nations the better, that way she could go home sooner. 

" You have no idea how pleased I am to hear that. It'll make things so much easier. " Uther stood raising his cup of wine and the room fell silent in seconds as they waited for their Kings words. He looked to Arthur and then to Kara and smiled. 

" Why is that ? " Kara was generally a optimist but the glint in Uther's eyes alone made her cringe as dread was her over her as she slipped her hand into the hilt of her sword in the case she would need it in the next few seconds. 

"Twenty years ago your uncle and I struck a deal, " he looked at Kara with an easy smile tugging at his lips " You are to wed my first born heir and ensure everlasting peace between our two nations. " Kara had to remove her hands from sight after she snapped her knife in half, luckily none saw. She shot a betrayed look at Kal who was looking as confused as she saw his face contort in confusion. Both of them rushed to cover it up by plastering fake smiles on their faces unlike Arthur who looked like a fish caught in a net. Trapped and gapping. As if there was still any who hadn't heard him, the King continued with an open smile 

" You are to wed my son, Arthur, and in doing so you shall both be uniting The House of Pendragon and The House of El together for eternities to come ! " Uther was surprised his soon to be daughter - in - law didn't seem to have a clue as to what he was talking about but she caught on fast and both she and her cousin both plastered on smiles. Uther could see the 'warriors' of Krypton doing the same. They really were a smart lot 

" What ? " Arthur had gone from confused to angry and was now looking like a child who got his favorite toy taken away and was prepared to through the greatest temper tantrum known to man. 

***** 

" How dare you make a decision like this for me without my consent!? " Arthur was furious as he yelled at the man before him, speaking not as a prince to his king but as a son to his father. A son who would be forced to marry someone he did not love. A son who never asked to carry the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders. 

Standing in front of his desk in his chambers the Prince was nothing but a boy. Kara stood near the window looking at the dark nights sky. She didn't know what to think of her uncles actions. The thoughts swirling around her head were screaming betrayal. She was mad at him for not telling her. She was mad at her father and mother for not telling her. They let her believe that she could find love and settle down. The matrix was only when a family would ask for it and Kara couldn't bare to think of being matched to someone she didn't love. 

Kal on the other hand was quiet and brooding. His arms crossed over his chest his eyes glaring at the fruit on Arthur's table. He was lied to by his father. This was no diplomatic mission. This was a deal being sealed and he'd delivered his cousin like a prized brood mare. How could his father do something like this? How could his uncle let his only daughter be married to a younger foreign Prince. 

Morgana sat at the table picking at the silk on her sleeve. She was shocked to hear the announcement. She wouldn't have thought Uther would marry Arthur off so easily and to a nation who used to practise magic as a way of life and if rumours were true , still do. A plan was unfolding before her eyes. With the union of Kara and Arthur it would make Uther unstoppable. however if the union were to be interuppted or destroyed completely then the chance of Uther gaining another army would be slim to none.

Unlike the others Uther was seething just as much as Aruther seemed to be. How dare this boy speak to him like This? He was a king and he demanded respect even if not most of all from his son. He hadn't made a bad choice. Kara was beautiful, young , smart, rumoured to be good with a blade and clearly could navigate herself through political waters. Arthur should be grateful he didn't accept King Goddwin' s proposal to have his daughter wed Arthur. 

" This bond will cement our treaty with Krypton and will make our enemies think twice before attacking us. With Kryptons armies and our own, we would be unstoppable! No force could stand against us! Magic or otherwise! " Uther slammed a fist down on the desk where Arthur was now perched on, making the young prince flinch which didn't help his mood at all. 

" You'd never do this kind of thing to Morgana! Never! But No! You would do this to me , your son! " Arthur seethed and stood to meet his father. Normally he wouldn't have taken the news like this but this... ... Uther went to far. He wouldn't marry someone he didn't love and for what ? an army or two and trading tariffs cut in half? 

Uther bristled at the remark. But his son was right. He would never do this to Morgana. His precious Morgana. He had made the right choice to marry Arthur to Kara. He felt that even more so when he would catch Arthur's eyes wondering the expanse of Morgana's body when the girl would wear something on the more revealing side. But how could he tell his son that girl he had a crush on since child hood was his sister. His older sister who could challenge his claim to the throne. A weak challenge but a challenge none the less. 

Morgana was the one thing he cherished most. He couldn't lose her to anyone. Yes it was strange for a girl her age not being married off or even married but he couldn't do that to his little girl. Even if she would never know the truth 

Arthur scowled at his fathers silence , he had feelings for Gwen, strong feelings. Now what was he to do? Force her to watch him marry a foreign Lady? Not even a princess ? He couldn't and wouldn't insult her like that. They both turned to look at Morgana when she slapped her hand on Arthur's table, seemingly done with picking apart the dress that cost Uther a small fortune to make for her. 

" Leave me out of this! I don't want any part of this argument! The only reason I'm here is to make sure no one does anything rash " Morgana gave a pointed look at Arthur and Uther, glaring at both Pendragons and making them feel her authority. In truth she was here to watch the two argue but she also wanted to see what the Kryptonian party had to say. After this she would go to the woods to see her sister and relay the new information to her. 

The sun had already sunk and she would need to move quickly if she wanted to get back before dusk. She made a face as her hand came away sticky from where she had slapped it down on the table. Honestly , did Merlin even clean the place?

" You're right Arthur. I would never do something like this to Morgana... ... because she is not my heir. " Uther cast his eyes upon Morganaallowing himself to soften just a moment and to feel a pickle of pain in his chest. Perhaps he had made the wrong choice. Perhaps Morgana should have been his hei- no. He couldn't think like that. He just needed to be harder with Arthur. Eventually the boy would see reason and accept the fact that he would be married 

" You are my son and the future King of Camelot and you should start acting like it and less like a spoilt child! " Uther turned to face his son again with a new plan I'm mind. He would make this boy bend to his will or he would snap him in half to do so.

" If I may your majesty, " Kal chose this moment to interject before things grew more heated and the two would come to blows and things would go up in flames. In the edge of hos vision he could've sworn he saw Morgana smirk at Uther's comment about the prince being spoilt. He thought it was strange but then the two were raised together from a young age. 

" neither myself or my cousin knew of this deal , but if this is by my father's will ... ... we will honor him and respect his judgment by complying to it " Kal could hear a huff from kara that someone without super hearing wouldn't have picked up. He would need to talk to her later and he would be having a word with his father later. 

" I will do what is best for Krypton . " Kara spoke for the first time since the feast was over she turned to everyone. Her eyes a a from of blue moisture.

" Then it is settled. Tomorrow you will escort Kara out on a ride so you may begin to get to know each other. " with that Uther strode out of his son's chambers hotly, intending on seeing Gaius to speak about his wards panic attacks.


	3. Strange little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ride with Arthur and a spar with Morgana.

" So ... ... you look nice ? " Arthur said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head after his outburst last night and rant to Merlin he'd finally gotten most of the initial shock out of his system though his anger towards his father was definitely still there. He could feel it nagging at the back of his mind. 

Seeing the Lady now he could see why she had some of his knight's stumbling about. From her interactions with her " warriors " he noticed how she was almost a different person. She was able to laugh and joke unlike when she was playing the reserved third in line to the throne. Even now she was dressed in leather breeches and a blue cotton shirt with yellow patterns on the hem. The belt around her waist drew attention to her slim yet surprisingly strong figure. On the belt was a beautifully crafted sword. The hilt was a polished bronze with a blue gem on the pummel while the blade was a radiant silver. 

Standing straight the blonde scuffed her boots on the cobblestones. her expression was light as she stood before her future husband . She'd spent the better part of last night mulling over her predicament with the Prince. She had to admit that so far the Prince's childlike reputation seemed pretty accurate. 

" Thank you , your highness " Kara gave an easy smile to the Prince as Lazia brought her horse around. He was a mighty beast born for war. Kara cherished the animal with her life. Her aunt gave it to her as a gift for her birthday a few years ago. At first Kara had been wary of the bucking colt but after two weeks and intense sugar bribing sessions she had made a new friend. The only problem was that ' Thunder ' tended to dislike people and would often try to bite some of the stable boys which meant Kara had to go and muck his stall out every few days. She didn't mind she just didn't like the icky stuff that would get stuck to the bottoms of her boots. Thunder was a jet black stallion with a single streak of grey near his one eye that looked somewhat like a lightning bolt. 

Thunder snorted happily when he saw her , eager to get away from Lazia who kept a rather large space between them as she lead him to his owner. 

" You can call me Arthur, I mean if we're going to be married .. .., " Arthur heard a sharp inhale and saw that his attempt at humour had failed and might've triggered the blonde. His lips pulled into a thin line " to soon? " the Prince asked sheepishly as he looked up at the sky which was clear. It would be a lively day for riding. Not a cloud in sight. 

" a little " Kara gave a small laugh and stood beside her horse patting his neck softly. She was eager for a ride away from her cousin who had been making excuses for his father's actions while simultaneously being mad at him last night. They hadn't spoken much at breakfast only exchanging a meek greeting before Kara leapt at the chance to spend time with the warriors they'd brought with them. 

" Shall we? " Arthur cast a death glare at Merlin who had take his sweet time in bringing his horse. Merlin shrugged and went to mount his own horse leaving Arthur to mount on his own. Arthur clenched his jaw before leaping up into the saddle of the chestnut mare. 

" Yes " Kara smiled at Arthur's personal man servant as she leapt into her saddle with ease. Once mounted she had a few extra inches on Arthur. Thunder made the Prince's horse look like a newborn colt. She let Arthur take the lead with his servant following to the side before she spurred Thunder into an easy trot. Lazia who sat atop Sliver who had a sleek grey coat and white specks scattered across him, gave a pointed look at Kara. Kara laughed at the face her friend was making as she avoided the gaze of the knights of Camelot. Pulling up the hood of her blue cloak Lazia scrunched her nose up as a knight , Gwaine, smiled brightly and waved at her. Kara couldn't help but shake her head and soon the four of them where riding out of the city and onto a path that would lead them to the forest. Kara heard the prince clear his throat before speaking. 

" How do you like Camelot so far? " Arthur kept his eyes on the path as he waited for the blonde to answer him. There really was no denying her beauty. With the sun on her face and her hair done in a simple braid Kara looked beautiful. 

Ignoring the look Arthur sent her way she contemplated on her answer. Lie and say it was perfect and dazzling or tell the truth. Letting out a breath she decided on telling the truth and maybe try to see who the Prince was as a person. "It's... ... different" she sighed as a warm breeze hit her. She knew she would be buzzing with engery after being exposed to the sun this long but it would be worth it. Sol's light was always refreshing. 

" Hmmm i suppose it could seem that way, from a foreigners perspective " Arthur knew Camelot was different from the other kingdoms. It was , in Arthur's opinion, superior to the others. 

Kara saw the way Arthur tried to mask a smirk and her jaw tightened, her grip on the reigns where making her knuckles turn white. She heard Lazia snort softly. Normally she would have scolded her but this time she didn't say anything. Instead Kara decided on changing the subject to something more bearable.

" Morgana .. ... She moved here when she was younger ? " Kara had meant to speak to the raven haired girl but with Uther's announcement and her quick departure after he left and her own argument with her cousin she hadn't had the time. She'd tried to speak with her this morning but she hadn't been in her chambers and she had her cousin to avoid so that left her no time to find the girl. 

" Morgana ? Yes ... ... She came here when she was ten , Why? " Arthur's face scrunched up in confusion. Then it hit him. Kara must be threatened by Morgana. Even after all these years rumours were still floating about them and he could see how happy Morgana was when he found her. He remembered how tight she hugged him. 

" Just curious, she seems.. .. sad here " the last part was mumbled so softly that she was she the only one that heard her was Lazia however she saw Merlin cast his eyes down , his shoulders slumping. Strange. There was something about Merlin. She could feel it. She just didn't know what it was. 

" In Camelot? " Arthur pulled his face back , his eyebrows almost touching his hair line. Why would Morgana be sad? She was home. After a year going through Gods know what, she was finally safe and where she belonged. 

" Hmm , in the woods she seemed different " Kara's eyes were far away as thought back to the forest incident. Something had been off. It wasn't the first time she felt like this. There was something about Camelot that wasn't right. 

" Well she was held captive for a year " Arthur replied with a tone in his voice that Kara couldn't place. Kara couldn't see the way Arthur's eyes glazed over in shame. She didn't see how Arthur was beating himself up on the inside. 

" Really? " Kara feigned surprise. Everyone knew that Morgana had been kidnapped. It was all anyone could talk about for a year. Uther had even sent men to Krypton's outer villages to search for his ward. Jor - El hadn't been happy about it at all. 

" Yes, but enough about Morgana." The Prince no longer felt like talking about his failure to protect Morgana and instead he chose to switch the topic to one he was sure his father would approve of. " Tell me about you, like what do you do for fun in Krypton, What do you miss ? " Arthur knew he'd made the right choice when the blondes eyes lit up like a bonfire in the dead of winter. It was quite beautiful if he was being honest. 

" The space! In krypton we have plenty of space. I love racing in my free time " Kara smiled looking up at the sky as a leaf blew past her. She remembered when she finally gotten Thunder to like her and she'd taken him out to the clearing to race. It felt like she was flying without having to actually fly. It was amazing the speed. The feel of Thunders muscles working beneath her and how each quake like gallop vibrated through her. It almost felt as if she was part of the earth itself. She loved being able to feel the movement. Especially after being stuck in the pod for so long. 

" Really? " Arthur was surprised and the genuine happiness in the blondes eyes. Merlin had been right this morning. She was different from any of the other women at court. She was definitely something different. 

" Everything just fades for me. All my problems just disappear for a moment. " Kara recalled when she was fourteen and she'd fought with her cousin about something stupid and she'd ran to the stable and stole her mother's horse and rode to the Sol had set, only returning after dusk to dream of Rao and the home she had lost. 

" Well then how about a race? The loser has to face Morgana this afternoon for a spar " Arthur thought the wager was fair enough. He could get out of having to deal with Morgana and pretending to lose to her and Kara could do further digging and satisfy her jealousy. 

" Very well then, " Kara's entire being buzzed with energy. A race. A race she could do. She looked back at Lazia with an ear to ear smile on her face. Lazia laughed lightly and gave a nod to her charge. Lazia urged her horse just off of Kara's side preparing herself for the race. " Lazia you sure you can keep up? " Kara smile with mischief in her eyes, fully intending to leave her three companions in the dust. 

Lazia was about to reply when the Prince laughed and she had to admit that the knights of Camelot were starting to annoy her, slowly but surely. She ground her teeth as the Prince continued to laugh. "The one you should be worried about is Merlin, sure you can keep up? " Arthur smirked at his servant who'd been staring at the two kryptonian' s since their ride had begun. 

" Maybe you should be the one worried, " Merlin shot back pursing his lips at the blonde dolt. He'd been distracted by Lady Kara since yesterday when he saw her in the woods with Morgana. When he saw her let Morgause go. Of course the only one who knew was Gaius. Even he wasn't stupid enough to tell Arthur and risk a war with Krypton. Yet . The Prince looked slightly put off by his comment and Merlin decided to deliver the final blow. " or it might be the second time you've lost to a girl." 

" Shut up , Merlin " growled out the Prince pouting 

" No need to be rude my Lord, I'm sure you can keep up with kara" Lazia knew that was an outright lie. Even she couldn't keep up with Kara and her horse was smaller and lighter. She couldn't wait to see Kara wipe the floor with the Prince. 

****** 

" So I heard you beat Arthur in a race? " Morgana spoke from behind the screen in Kara's makeshift tent. She just needed to change into her armour and grab a few strands of Kara's hair for Morgause and whatever spell she intended on using. 

" Well he did fall off his horse... ..." Kara felt horrible about how Arthur had been sent flying off his horse. One minute he was riding ahead to her, only because she wanted him to be a good couple of yards ahead of her before she would pull in front of him and leave the Prince in the dust, then he was knock off his horse by a low hanging branch that he didn't see because her had been looking back at her. The poor Prince. She had flown right past him at the speed she was going and had to slow Thunder to a complete halt before she could turn back and check up on him when she found Lazia doubled over laughing. It was a strange sight. Merlin had been sitting next to the unconscious Prince without a care in the world. 

It took a good two hours for the prince to wake and another half to get back to the castle. The whole way Lazia kept making thunk sounds between chuckles. The Prince hadn't been able to look anyone in the eye, his face scrunched up in anger and embarrassment and Kara was sure he was pouting. 

" Good, serves him right " Morgana laughed at the thought of Arthur getting his arse knocked off a horse and high speed. She stepped out after placing a few strands of blonde hair in her boot wrapped carefully in cloth. She did the last buckle and stood confused as she looked at the blonde who was staring at her strangely. The look made Morgana feel ... ... wierd. No one has looked at her like that and Morgana didn't know if she liked it or not. 

"If you saw so , he can't walk at the moment so he asked if I could spar with you in his place?" Kara snapped out of her daze by blinking a few times and standing straighter trying not to let her eyes drift to the slim waist clad in a metal corset. Morgana didn't look like the Lady everyone called her. No , she looked like a queen ready for battle and Kara would be damned if she didn't follow her straight to war. 

" That's fine by me, as long as you like being hit with a sword " Morgana smirked devilishly as she tapped the hilt of her sword. The look on the blondes eyes had vanished and Morgana swept it away as if she had imagined it. She took as step back when the blonde laughed lightly, her shoulders jolting in the process. Morgana was struck at how raw the blondes laugh had been. Not refined and perfected for that of a lady but natural and unforced and unrestrained. It was rather refreshing actually.

" Trust me, I'm not as soft as most people think " Kara shook her head lightly with quirked lips as if she was the most poweful being on the planet and Morgana want to laugh at how the blonde seemed to not care about telling people what she thought. Well at least when there were less than three people present. 

" Really ? Why would they think you're soft? Don't the pants and swords scare them enough? " Morgana playfully poked trying to see if this blonde could be a useful ally and not a disposable pawn after all she wasn't that bad, Morgana could stand her company. 

" I don't scare people , I mean , you're not afraid of me? " the tent was suddenly quiet as the blonde spoke with a small voice with emotions that Morgana was foreign to. The raven haired girl felt something inside her urge her to comfort the blonde the she had needed when she first started to suspect she had magic. 

" No, I'm not " Morgana was confused by her own answer. She hasn't even thought about It properly before she had answered. She barely knew the blonde. But she knew there wasn't anything to be feared when it came to the blue eyed Kryptonian in front of her. 

" Good " Kara tried to keep her hand from twitching at her side as she stressed the urge to tuck the stray strands of hair that dangled in Morgana's face.

Morgana smirked brushing past the blonde and dropping her hand to rest on the blondes shoulder. " Come on, your defeat awaits you" 


	4. They

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazia gets a surprise

" I hope you're prepared to lose, because I'm going to beat you in front of all your warriors " Morgana couldn't hide her smile as she circled the blonde who had changed into her armour. Her armour was what caught Morgana's eye, it was deep blue with a symbol on the upper left corner, a red 'S' lined by what looked like gold the rest of her armour was blue steel with a red sun rising on the center. Instead of it being large and heavy it looked light and also hugged her figure which Morgana was only now starting to notice.

" I'd like to see you try " Kara wanted to roll her eyes at the raven haired girl. She could feel the waves of confidence radiating from the younger girl and she was waiting to see if the stories were true and if she really was a good swordswomen, considering her stance and the way she placed her feet as they circled each other Kara was certain that at least some of the stories held merit.

" Oh, I don't need to try " Morgana knew she sounded like one of Uther's cocky knights but she couldn't help it. This blonde was going to be a piece of cake to beat. Her light armour meant that it wasn't as strong as hers and wouldn't be able to take as many hitsif the blonde could even land any. The blondes hands were free of gauntlets or even gloves giving Morgana another advantage, one well placed blow and the blonde would be unarmed. And honestly she could be cocky because, yes , she was _that_ good.

" Confident aren't we? " Kara chuckled as she gave an experimental twirl of her blade and watched the way Morgana's eyes followed the blade as Kara gave another twirl of her wrist intentionally placing her left foot too far out to see what Morgana would do. " Very " Morgana saw her opening and went for the blondes left leg but was met with a swift block that brought the two face to face, Morgana could actually feel Kara's breath on her cheek. She looked up from where Kara's hands hand an expert grip on her sword and she swore, it was a trick.

She smiled and pushed Kara back and was surprised that Kara only stumbled a couple feet. Morgana brought her sword up to block Kara's sword that was aimed for her side. The blonde was fast. " I hope you like losing " Kara sing singer out as she pushed Lena back and swung at her opposite side , careful not to use too much strength even though she was wearing her silver necklace that took away her powers she was still stronger than most. The necklace had been a gift from a druid that Kara had saved a few years ago. It was supposed to help suppress the wearers powers. It was especially helpful when one trial for magic.

" I wouldn't know, I've never lost before" Morgana clecnhed her jaw as she blocked Kara's barrage of blows and before she knew it she was backed into the barrier of the arena with Kara's sword dangerously close to her throat. She smirked at the blonde as she swept her feet out from under her and winced, the blondes legs felt like they were made of pure steel.

" First time for everything "

Kara smiled on the ground as she quickly rolled over when Morgana struck the place she was a mere second ago. She rolled again and again before she grabbed Morgana's boot and pulled. The sun beat down on both of them and Kara was blinded for a second by Morgana's sword as it caught the light. Dust flew as Morgana hit the ground the the guards that where watching her gave Kara a death glare while many of the knights had come to see Camelot's favorite daughter go up against the foreign lady. Kara saw her warriors hovering around the stands watching her. She shot to her feet and had a sword at Morgana's chest in moments. Morgana felt a spark ignite, it seems she was wrong. She'd finally found a partner that wasn't Arthur or a knight that was too scared to hurt her and anger Uther than to fight her properly but Kara showed no fear. She knocked the sword away from her chest as she got up using the momentum to strike at Kara hard.

Kara was surprised at the strength of the blow which she met with her own. Near the stands Merlin stood watching Kara and Morgana trade blows. He watched Kara specifically as he tried to figure out who she was and what her real intentions were. " Captain Lazia , a message for Kara from Kandor " Merlin watched a warrior dressed in Krypton's colors come up to Lazia who had been lounging on one of the stands. Her hair now loose and her hands thrown over her eyes. The brunette sat up when a voice interrupted her nap. She looked up at Varden and rolled her eyes as she saw who it was. Varden Torq had been a friend of Lazia's since she was a teenager he was the youngest son of Lord Vari Torq and a lieutenant.

He was tall and broad shouldered, he was built like a small mountain, he strong even by kryptonian standards. His skin was sun kissed like Kara's and his eyes were a pale grey like his hair even though he was only twenty four. " Thank you , Varden , who is it from ? " Lazia stood and tied her hair up into a loose bun before she took the letter from her friend with a vored expression on her face. Merlin had a feeling it was important and got as close as her could. As he watched the warrior who was probably taller than Percival and looked twice as strong. " General Astra, the messenger said it was urgent " Varden wasn't one to scare easy and yet he looked nervous and he was clearly sweating.

Something must have spooked him for to be acting like this. Even as a boy Varden was seldom scared. Except for when Lady Sam had caught him kissing Kara. He had been terrified then. " Of course , as you can see her highness is busy but I will deliver it as soon as she's done " Lazia stiffened when she heard an extra set of lungs nearby. Glancing out the corner of her eye she caught sight of none other than Prince Arthur's personal man servant. Curious , she thought. She's seen the man up close. He looked harmless enough. Although the way he had been eyeing Kara and herself had made the brunette somewhat nervous. " With all due respect Captain, I think it's important that you deliver it now. " Varden was acting strangely he rarely ever referred to her as her title even when in certain formal settings. Whatever it was it was making her nervous.

" And why is that ? " Lazia's hand drifted to the dagger hidden in her sleeve. A habit she'd need to kick. " Captain Lazia , a message for Kara from Kandor " Merlin watched a warrior dressed in Krypton's colors come up to Lazia who had been lounging on one of the stands. Her hair now loose and her hands thrown over her eyes. The brunette sat up when a voice interrupted her nap. She looked up at Varden and rolled her eyes as she saw who it was. Varden Torq had been a friend of Lazia's since she was a teenager.

He was tall and broad shouldered, he was built like a small mountain, he strong even by kryptonian standards. His skin was sun kissed like Kara's and his eyes were a pale grey like his hair even though he was only twenty four. " Captain Lazia , a message for Kara from Kandor " Merlin watched a warrior dressed in Krypton's colors come up to Lazia who had been lounging on one of the stands. Her hair now loose and her hands thrown over her eyes. The brunette sat up when a voice interrupted her nap. She looked up at Varden and rolled her eyes as she saw who it was. Varden Torq had been a friend of Lazia's since she was a teenager he was the youngest son of Lord Vari Torq and a lieutenant. He was tall and broad shouldered, he was built like a small mountain, he strong even by kryptonian standards. His skin was sun kissed like Kara's and his eyes were a pale grey like his hair even though he was only twenty four.

" Thank you , Varden , who is it from ? " Lazia stood and tied her hair up into a loose bun before she took the letter from her friend with a vored expression on her face.

Merlin had a feeling it was important and got as close as her could. As he watched the warrior who was probably taller than Percival and looked twice as strong. " General Astra, the messenger said it was _urgent_ " Varden wasn't one to scare easy and yet he looked nervous and he was clearly sweating. Something must have spooked him for to be acting like this. Even as a boy Varden was seldom scared. Except for when Lady Sam had caught him kissing Kara. He had been terrified then.

" Of course , as you can see her highness is busy but I will deliver it as soon as she's done " Lazia stiffened when she heard an extra set of lungs nearby. Glancing out the corner of her eye she caught sight of none other than Prince Arthur's personal man servant. Curious , she thought. She's seen the man up close. He looked harmless enough. Although the way he had been eyeing Kara and herself had made the brunette somewhat nervous. " With all due respect Captain, I think it's important that you deliver it now. " Varden was acting strangely he rarely ever referred to her as her title even when in certain formal settings. Whatever it was it was making her nervous. " And why is that ? " Lazia's hand drifted to the dagger hidden in her sleeve. A habit she'd need to kick.

" Someone _stole_ kryptonite from the Isle of the Blessed " Varden' s voice was barely above a whisper and Lazia paled. Her body went numb. When they settled here many minerals where brought with. Kryptonite had been smuggled in by a rogue general whose family had been left on krypton during it's destruction. He had brought all forms of kryptonite. What he did not know was that the noble houses had done the same except they had brought only vast majorities of blue kryptonite.

They were able to stop him after sometime. But not before he had begun to grow the crystals in secret caves. No one was rested until all caves were found and claimed by krypton. Accept for one. One was on the Isle of the blessed. A gift to the high Priestess's as a show of faith. Afterall only magic could hurt them. Since the Isle had been mostly abandoned, Lazia herself only knew of Nimueh using it and Nimueh was welcome in Krypton. Being a high Pristess gave her that luxury as well of being a friend of Kal's.

" Do we know what kind ? " Lazia felt cold suddenly. Like when she was younger and she'd caught a virus from a visiting delegate from another planet back on Krypton. She'd been in bed for weeks in isolation. Kara on the other side of the glass windows telling her that she would be fine.

Lazia put a hand on her friends hand and guided him just begin the stands and out of the scrawny servants line of sight though a part of her felt as if he could still hear them. She wasn't wrong , Merlin pooled his magic around him and cast it forward latching it onto the conversation.

" I believe Red and green as well as some pink Kryptonite was stolen. "

" Shit, how much ? "

" Enough to make the General nervous clearly " " How do you know all this ? "

" Zarden was stationed at the Isle, he's being taken to Kandor to receive treatment as we speak. He was attacked, stabbed by a shard of green kryptonite "

Lazia felt a gasp escape her. Zarden was his twin brother. No wonder he was so on edge. He was born before Varden making him the heir. The future of the House of Torq would be thrust upon Varden if his brother were to die. She had to tell Kara and give whatever it was that was in the letter. Looking past Varden she could see Kara and Morgana still going at it

Lazia don't want to do this. But it looked she'd have to interrupt their little game. 


	5. oh boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry.... ....

Morgana threw her gloves harshly down onto her dresser, knocking over a vase of flowers Gwen must have picked. She had been so close to getting Kara to yield when that bothersome little creature had interrupted their sparring match. The raven haired girls mood had soured further when she was informed that she would be assigned a new guard detail due to all the Kryptonian warriors lurking about. " Honestly what does he think a bunch of knights can do that i can't? " she scoffed as she unbuckled her corset and tossing it on her bed when she noticed a note left on her pillow. 

_My lady Morgana_

_meet me in the market near the fabric merchants before the second bell. I have something for you to do for our people and bring the kryptonians hair, We'll need it for what I have planed. I hope you are safe , dearest._

_M._

Morgana crumpled the paper and after glancing around the room she set fire to the piece of parchment with the blink of an eye. She continued to strip out of her armor and as she began with her chain mail her ever annoying maidservant walked in with an insultingly bright smile. Morgana couldn't help the flare of her nose or the way her jaw set. She'd had hoped to have a moment alone to seethe about her ruined afternoon now she would have to play the kind and friendly Lady of the court and ward of the king. For a moment she had wanted to be free of her mask but alas fate had something else in mind of her. " My Lady how was your spar, according to the knights you had the lady Kara on the ropes " Gwen moved to help Morgana out of her armor not noticing how the room suddenly felt hotter when she mentioned her charges sparring match. Morgana gave a tight smile and breathed out somewhat harshly. " I supposed I did " she said hoping that the servant girl would drop the matter and she could avoid roasting the girl with her now unsettled magic. 

"though some of the knights thought she was letting you win " Gwen said absentmindedly as she knelt down and began undoing the lady's laces and intending to polish the dust covered boots knowing that Morgana would want it done as soon as possible. She had noticed a change in her friend recently. Then again she was held captive for a year and change would be expected but lately she seemed to be increasingly secretive. Sneaking out at odd hours of the night and returning well into the next morning with dirt on her shoes and the hems of her cloaks were often coated in a layer of dust and mud which Gwen had to scrub clean. She also noticed how Morgana's usually playful quips had turned somewhat more scathing and edged with something else entirely. 

" excuse me!? " Morgana would've normally cringed at the shrillness of her voice but at this point she didn't care. There was _no way_ that that little blue eyed blonde had been _letting_ her win. No way in hell. Morgana had seen her arms quiver when Morgana had brought her sword down on her which had brought them inches away from each other. Why would she even throw the match anyways? its not like she would throw the match because of Uthe- _that little swine! she threw the match so she wouldn't offend me and intern offend Uther._ At this point the young witch was almost vibrating with rage. Pushing past Gwen and knocking her to the ground in the process. She was going to give that piece of work a piece of her mind. 

****** ******

" How could this happen!? " Kal slammed his hands onto the oak table and Kara turned away when the table cracked and splintered into unrecognizable pieces and if she wasn't mistaken she was certain she heard the floor crack too. Lazia swallowed and stood by the blondes side hoping to avoid the Princes anger. Varden flinched as a piece of wood bounced of his cheek and landed harmlessly on the floor. The prince was about to take his frustration out on the chest that contained his armor when Kara finally stepped in. " that's enough Kal - El ! there's no point in taking out what frustrations you might have on furniture that has never done anything to you. We should focus on how this could have happened and start thinking of ways to protect ourselves if the need should arise." Kal straightened at his cousins words. Slowly he came back to himself noticing the carnage that was now his chambers. He need to have this anger taken care of before the humans started to wonder how a table and several chairs had turned to splintered parts. He needed to get _himself_ under control . he'd started to feel as if he was slowly loosing control ever since he stepped foot in the Rao forsaken kingdom. Kara on the other had seemed to be taking to this new land like a duck to water. he'd seen her sparring with the kings ward and his future bride earlier. It was quite surprising when the girl seemed to be holding her own against Kara. 

" We should start with who would know we had kryptonite stored at Isle in the first place. " Lazia suggested as she walked over to the windows drawing the curtains as she went. Kara cringed at the loud crunches Lazia's boots made as she walked over splinters and shards of glass from the vases Kal had swept off the table before he had crushed it. Kal at least seemed ashamed of his outburst. all four heads turn when the doors burst open the guards hot on the intruders heels. 

" What the hell is wrong with you- ah! " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post a new longer chapter soon


End file.
